worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
F-35i2 Lightning
Background In a continuation of upgrading their armed forces, the U.S. was consistent in that they found it more cost effective to build MDC construction versions of already well proven designs. They started this early on with just refitting already in service models with MDC skins/armour but once construction methods caught up with materials technology they went into full construction from the ground up across the board. The F-35 was near the top of the list for such a treatment and as such the -i2 model was introduced slowly as a replacement for the -i model which only had an MDC outer shell. These would later be replaced with more capable fighters using nuclear turbines and energy weapons. With advancements in comptuer technology, the i2 featured some new innovations as well such as the "telemental helmet" which while rduimentary was further developed and used in the next generation of fighter planes. It was evn discussed at one point to upgrade the -35 to an i3 instead of using a new design that would see the solid oxide powered engines replaced with new nuclear turbine engines and energy weapons. This did not come to pass however and the -35i2 would only see active service for about 15 years with about 400 being produced. Though replaced these were not sold off to other nations but were instead transferred to the National Guard to supplement the F-22i2 models. Model Type - F-35i2 Lightning II (USAF and NEMA, introduced in 2047) Class - Multi-role Stealth Fighter Crew - 1 MDC By Location Nose/Cockpit 57 Main Body/fuselage 162 Wings (2) 54 ea Tailplanes (2) 36 ea Engines (1) 78 AR - 12 Armour - Stops all standard rounds upto and including 25mm. Explosive and ramjet rounds are still effective Speed Flying - Mach 2.3 at high altitude, mach 1.5 at low altitude Range - Combat Radius 1500km Altitude - 19000m Statistics Height - 4.3m Length - 15.7m Width - 10.7m Weight - 29 tons maximum, 12.7 tons empty Cargo - Minimal survival gear Power System - 1× General Electric/Rolls-Royce F151 afterburning turbofan powered by a solid oxide fuel cell allowing hte fighter 4 weeks of deployment between "refuellings" Cost - millions dollars US Weapons Weapon Type - GAU-22 25mm gatling gunpod Primary Purpose - Anti-fighter Range - 1800m Damage - 2d4x10+5md per burst with ramjet ammunition (2d4x100+50sdc) Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - 9 bursts Bonuses - na Weapon Type - Hardpoints (6, 3 per wing) Primary Purpose - Anti-fighter, anti-installation Range - As per missile type Damage - As per missile type Rate Of Fire - 1 at a time equal to pilot attacks Payload - each hardpoint can carry: 1 Heavy HE Bombor 1 HE Bomb or 1 HE air to air missile or 1 Light HE air to air missile or 1 HE Cluster Bomb or 1 Frag Cluster bomb Bonuses - na Weapon Type - Weapon Bays (2) Primary Purpose - Anti-fighter, anti-installation Range - As per missile type Damage - As per missile type Rate Of Fire - 1 at a time equal to pilot attacks Payload - each can carry: 1 heavy HE bomb or 1 HE air to ground missile or 2 HE air to air missiles or 1 Frag Cluster bomb or 1 HE Cluster bomb Bonuses - na Bonuses and penalities Use vehicle combat training +1 attack at levels 6 and 12 +1 dodge at levels 3, 6, 9 and 12 +15% to piloting rolls and negates any sensory or weapon bonuses to strike Systems of Note Telemental Helmet (early model with standard model on later fighters) - Reads impulses from the pilots brain tnad translates them the fighter. +1 strike ranged, +1 dodge. Radar - Range of 600km. Able to track upto 48 targets, display 24 targets and lock onto 12 targets at once. Radar Warning Receiver - Warns of potential Radar Lock. Range - 600km Communications System - Direct 1000km, virtually unlimited via satellite uplink. ECM System - -25% penalty to opposing radar/sensor operators. Radius 800km Chaff/Flare Dispensers - 75% to cause locked on missiles to lose lock and fly off elsewhere. Targeting Computer - +2 to strike with all on board weapon systems Combat Computer - Identifies Friend or Foe and is tied to the radar System. FLIR - Advanced forward looking infa-red system for night operations GPS/Inertial Navigation System. Ejection Systems - Ejects Pilot and Radar Officer from damaged aircraft. Stealthy - -25% to opposing sensory equipment roll to detect the aircraft beyond visual range and negates any sensor bonuses to strike. For eveyr 10% of damage taken hoever the penalty frops by 5%. Also after 30% damage is taken opposing strike penalties are no longer applicable. References Used Wikipedia Warplanes of the world